Prior junction field effect transistors use a grounded well region in which to build the active regions of the transistor. This grounded well region has the effect of reducing the drive current in the ON-state of operation for the transistor. As a result, the Ion/Ioff ratio of such a transistor is not optimal. Some junction field effect transistors use back gate regions in addition to front gate regions. Depending on the dimensions of the front and back gate regions, the capacitance of the transistor device may be high, resulting in slower switching times and poor Ion/Ioff ratios.